Pemuda Kumal
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Lalisa sedang kabur dari rumah, kemudian bertemu dengan pemuda kucel. Siapa dia? / Lalisa Blackpink!/No pair/ Slice of life.


Pemuda Kumal

.

 **Lalisa punya Blackpink, Blackpink punya Pak Yang, Pak Yang yang punya YG**

 **Ini fanfik punya saya loh. Lope!**

 **Untuk memperingati hari ibu sekaligus tahun baru.**

.

Ada seorang pemuda menghampiri Lalisa ketika perempuan itu tengah menunggu supirnya di halte depan sekolah. Pakaian pemuda itu lusuh, banyak sobekan di lengan bajunya, serta celana ripped jeans yang terlihat benar-benar dipotong. Wajah pemuda itu lumayan, sih, meski kumal. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Lalisa. Si wanita menengok dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ?" tanya Lalisa ketus. Wanita itu memang sudah ketus pada dasarnya, ia tidak suka seseorang bertindak seenaknya dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Wanita itu minim ekspresi dan tawa.

Pemuda kumal itu mengulum senyum ketika mendapat sambutan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. "Selamat sore, Nona," sapanya ramah pada Lalisa.

Yang disapa menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tidak usah sok ramah." Ia mendengus. "Pergilah," lanjutnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ponsel keluaran terbaru yang berada di genggamannya.

Terkesiap pemuda itu menerima tanggapan Lalisa. Kedua bola matanya berkedip sekali, kemudian sunggingan senyum tak dapat ia tahan. Ia malah terkekeh dengan tanggapan Lalisa yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Kau sangat menarik," katanya di sela-sela kekehan.

Lalisa menyernyitkan kedua alisnya, bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya bergetar menampilkan pesan singkat dari ibunya.

 _From : Momma_

 _Anak nakal, jangan lupa pulang ke rumah nanti malam. Ini sudah tanggal 1, masih saja mau kabur-kaburan?_

Wanita itu berdecih pelan, sebelum jemarinya menari dengan lihai membalas pesan dari Ibu sekaligus ayah baginya.

 _To : Momma_

 _Daripada menungguku, lebih Umma urusi saja pacar baru Umma!_

"Wah, kau tidak boleh seperti itu seharunya."

Suara dari sebelahnya membuat Lalisa menoleh secara otomatis. Wanita itu melongo sejenak, sebelum mendengus dengan kesal, ia menutup ponselnya. "Tidak sopan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengintip? Tidak tahu sopan santun sekali!" hujat Lalisa pada pemuda tanpa nama itu.

Pemuda itu tertawa kemudian. "Jangan seperti itu dengan ibumu, Nona. Tidak baik, loh. Setiap orang punya privasinya sendiri-sendiri."

"Kau tidak berhak bicara seperti itu padaku, kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Lisa memutar bola mata malas. Wanita itu mendengus pelan, kemudian menatap hirup pikuk jalan raya yang tak sepi pengunjung. Kali ini salju pertama belum menggantikan daun terakhir di musim gugur, tetapi dinginnya udara di Seoul sudah berhasil menusuk tulang. Lisa mengeratkan mantel cokelat yang dipakainya.

Pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis, kemudian ikut melihat ke arah jalan. Pemuda itu menerawang, seperti tengah melihat awang-awang yang semu. Dirinya menjadi teringat dengan ibunya yang sudah mendiang. Ia jadi rindu dengan bagaimana senyum wanita yang telah melahirkan dirinya itu. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, Nona … makanya, sebagai pihak yang tahu, kau seharusnya juga harus mengerti. Sebab, kau tidak akan tahu kapan kenyataan akan mempermainkanmu." Ia tersenyum tipis sembari menatap wajah Lisa.

Lalisa diam menanggapi pemuda itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus berkata. Lidahnya kaku entah untuk alasan apa, sedang kata-kata tampanya tak ingin keluar begitu saja tanpa saringan. Perlahan Lisa menyernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika netra terbalut kacamata tanpa lensa mendapati sebuah kejanggalan dari senyum pemuda kumal itu. "Hiiiiyy, sudut bibirmu ada bekas liur! Jorok!" Lalu gelak tawa keluar dari bibir Lisa.

Pemuda itu sontak menghapus sudut bibirnya. Ia berdecak melihat tawa Lalisa, tetapi di satu sisi ia senang wanita di depannya ini tertawa. Lucu saja menurutnya. Ia mengulum senyum diam-diam. "Sudahlah Nona, tidak baik menertawakan orang lain," katanya.

Lalisa tersenyum lebar. "Memangnya kau orang?" tanyanya sembari beranjak berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk pendapatmu. Namun, untuk mencoba menerima semuanya, itu tidaklah semudah berkedip. Aku memang tahu tentang Ibuku dan mencoba untuk mengerti, namun di sudut hatimu yang paling dalam, pasti ada sesuatu yang menganjal. Aku pergi dulu, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Lalu wanita itu berjalan memasuki sebuah mobil yang baru saja terparkir di depan halte. Lalisa membuka pintu mobil keluaran lama itu, kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda kumal yang memandangnya. Lalisa tersenyum. "Aku Lalisa. Salam kenal dan selamat tahun baru." Sebelum akhirnya ia masuk dan pergi ke rumahnya.

.

 ***FIN***


End file.
